So Wrong Yet So Right
by Be-Free-For-Me
Summary: Life is about taking the right Path and sticking to it, But what is Hermione notices the crack and decides to break out of her shell? FIND OUT HERE! Dremione and Possibly new characters!
1. For ever and always?

AN-- Fast and Small I just wanted to say that this is my first One shot and I live Reviews and I can make it into a 2 shot if you would like that XD

I OWN NOTHING THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT LINE

* * *

**_So Wrong.....Yet So Right_**

Running. That was the only thought going through Hermione's head as she run down the halls of Hogwarts, trying to be un-seen by any of the other students her legs moved faster. Nothing was going to slow her down now, all she wanted was to get to the Head students common room and hide in her room the only place she could break down and cry. She should have been on her job right now, walking around looking to see if there was any student out of their common rooms or trying to play stupid pranks on others students. But she couldn't not with a broken heart, that's right Hermione Granger had a broken heart, but not because she was dumped. Because she wanted to dump her boyfriend of a year but he was far ahead of her and when she walked into the common room all the way to seventh year boys room, only to find him and Lavender Brown trying to search for their clothes while their skin glowed in the after sex sweat, she was fast and they never knew that she was there, it was the main reason for the tears slowly making their way down her cheek. Suddenly she heard a sound not far from her and she stopped. 'Maybe screaming at a student will help me.' So that's what she did her feet quickly carried her to where the sound was coming from and soon she was standing in front of two year three students who were fighting, reaching into her boots she got out her wand and pointed it at both of the student.

"_Locomotor Mortis_" I said pointing at them both. "What do you think you're doing?" I said walking in-between them, their eyes scared, and their wands dropped on the floor and their arms on their knees trying to move their legs. I never use violence or spells while on my duty, but I was pissed and I needed it.

"He started it. I was just walking down the hall and he attacked me" said the boy wearing yellow and black robes clearly he was a Hufflepuff, while the other stared angry at the ground as-if he wanted to sink into the ground and never be here. I slowly moved my gaze from one to the other. Not knowing what to do, I was pissed but I knew I could not just let it out on those kids.

"Fine you know what this is your warning 10 points off Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You may go." I waved my wand and turned around and continued my way to the head common room. All I heard was their footsteps fading as they went to their common room; at least I hoped they did. The walk to the common room was much longer than before, maybe it was because I had my heart shuttered or maybe because it felt like one of those cliché movies where the world slowed down and all the crap. I stopped mid-step, where the hell did that thought come from, clearly this was real, so was she. Continuing walking to my destination I thought about what to do if the head boy was there and had the nerve to talk to me, suddenly my train of thoughts stopped as I faced the portrait of me and the head boy smiling down as their hands were locked together but trying to hide it. She noticed that herself in the portrait look much happier then herself maybe it was because she was with the head boy and didn't have to do anything but smile and stay quiet. Occasionally when I walked around the corner I could see the Hermione in the portrait sneaking a kiss into the head boys lips but then she would turn away blushing while the head boy would brush his hand against her cheek as though he was reassuring her that he was still there. Some days I would sit in front of the portrait and look at how happy they were, something she could never find even when she was with Ron, sometimes I would even talk to myself and the head boy about what was happening in my life. But sometimes I would walk up to the portrait and call the Hermione a slut while whispering the password.

"_Every Rose has a tear_" I said the strange password looking up and get attention of the couple on the portrait as the door gently open and I took a quick step in, the tears already stinging my eyes just knowing that I wasn't far from my room and the four walls that have kept so many tears away from the public, sadly as I was on my way in looking down on the ground he, the head boy, was making his way out probably to go on his duty and to scare off any small kids.

"oh Granger watch where you're going!" he said in a loud tone, just hearing a voice that was like that made me want to break down and cry, a small voice in my head said 'your strong just hold on' so I did just for five second though, it gave him enough time to continue talking, "what slapped you in the face Granger?" he said as his voice went to the normal, again, just as he finished his sentence my knees gave away and I broke down falling on my knees onto the floor my head in my hands sobbing and whimpering, a few strands of my hair, that made its way out of the pony tail I have done this morning, fell on my face and tears instantly made their way town my cheeks and onto my heads.

"Woah what's wrong?" I heard him say. He actually sounded like he cared not like he was going to insult me and call me a 'Mud-blood' as he always did, that's right Draco Malfoy was the head boy, sure he was good at the job but he took advantage of it quite a lot.

"Ron....*Sob*....Lavender ........ Naked" I said through my hands wondering if he hears, just to make sure he was still there, I looked up from my wet hands, just to be shocked to see him with bend knees right in front of my face with a concerned look. This was different, I have never seen him like this, I have never seen him care so much about another person especially me.....A Mud-Blood, something his whole family hated. This moment would be in my memory forever.

"Oh.....so he.....?" said Draco feeling uncomfortable, I knew he was or he just was not Malfoy. Suddenly I realised this was Malfoy I was talking to, he doesn't care if I was hurt of crying, he never cared. He would probably go and laugh with his stupid friends when he walked out of this room, it all just clicked in me, I was not going to be laughed at, so I rose from mo position and my hands feel to my sides, as I kept a straight face looking down as Draco rose right after me.

"Yes he cheated, but why would you care, I bet your happy my heart got crushed and now you can talk to your stupid friends about it, you know what I'm just going to leave before I lose the tiny bit of my dignity on you." I said trying to make my voice powerful. Face to face, chest to chest, feet to feet. He was gazing right into my eyes. Then I saw I saw it the twinkle in his eye, not the one he had when he was proud of himself but a different one, the one I never saw before like he was hurt yet he was saying 'I'm here' without actually saying it. I turned around to close the door and when I turned back to him he was still looking.

"I......" the words could not be formed from my mouth, I was starstruckk and my brain was not working so well, I leaned in slowly keeping my eyes open as our lips connected. After a few seconds his frozen lips moved against mine and he kissed me back slowly, I felt his hands sneak to my waist and take a hold on both sides as he pulled me towards him. Our bodies connected I could feel the tightness of his pants against my own clothes and skin, this was wrong I knew it yet I kept going. My hands went around his neck, it felt so wrong, our lips against each other's our eyes closed too scared to open them, we moved he pulled me further into the room.

"This is wrong" he said against my lips. "So wrong" I replied pushing him on the couch, his hands still on my waist, he looked over my body as I bit Lip my hands still on his shoulders. "Yet so right" he said pulling me on his lap so I was straddling him, he didn't seem to mind, as my arms again raped around him, our eyes connected, no words were spoken ...... yet there was a conversation in my head.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into" he said in a husky voice, Malfoy the Slytherin Prince was giving me a warning; it sounded so weird and dangerous. I wanted to find out what would happen. He leaned up and bit my lower lip before sitting back and wondering what I would do next. My hips moved forward and he moaned clearly turned on. I leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Well Malfoy I want to thank you for the warning and...." my hips moved more onto his lap and he moaned I smiled at myself then continued my sentence. ".... I think I'm tired so I had fun but bye now" I smirked as his eyes opened wide and shocked at what I just said, quickly I rose from his lap and made my way to my room biting my lip and looking back at Malfoy's shocked face, I smiled and opened my door.

"Good night Draco" I said over my shoulder as I closed my door.

* * *

AN---- So do you want it to be a Two-Shot??? Just click that Pretty Review Bottom or else I would not know =)

3 Be~Free~For~Me


	2. Do I really Need A Man?

AN--Sorry for the Long wait XD But here is good news it getting dirtier ....THE STORY you perv's hahaha I'm going to make it either a THREE-SHOT OR A STORY SO TELL ME!!!!!! and Enjoy the Story!!!!

* * *

**_Do I need a Man???_**

As I slammed the door a grin took over my face, I just kissed Draco Malfoy and he didn't pull away, biting my lip I leaned against the door and slid down onto the floor, my knees pulling themselves straight against my chest that was still moving fast as I took in deep breaths hoping that this was half dream and half reality, the truth was I liked Ron very much and even though it did hurt me that he has cheated on me, when my lips touched Malfoy's it seemed as though the whole thing never happen, and I felt loved, cared for, the feeling rushed over my body and I could still feel it as my hand raised to my lips, soft fingertips gently touching my swollen lips, as one of my hand traced over my lips my other hand reached for the lock of my room, I knew that any moment now I could simply walk out of this room and run into the arms of that perfect yet evil guy. Yes I knew what would happen if I have not left the room when I did.

Images formed in my mind, our bodies covered in sweat, slowly moving with each other, I was so distracted by the images that I had no control over my own body, as my hand slipped off the lock onto my right knee slowly as though scared that the images would disappear from my mind, my hand moved down my thigh as my eyes closed and my left hand slowly left my lips and moved to my neck slowly massaging it as images of Draco's cold lips sucking on the parts of skin flashed before my closing eyelids, my hand slipped down onto my wet white panty's as a loud moan left my mouth, I imagined his pale cold fingers touching me, slowly trying to tease me, making sure I suffer for leaving him there.

"Draco" I felt the word roll out my mouth, with a gasp my fingers moved the wet material covering my wet and swollen Virgin Lips and moved inside, I quickly moved one of my finger inside feeling the Juices that were making it easy for my finger to slip in and out, I had to find more friction so I enter two more fingers into my pussy and stroke my clit with my thumb, Moans echoed through my four walls, as I stroke faster and moved my thumb faster.

My other hand already opened my shirt and was cupping my full C cup breasts faster and more rough like I know Draco would do with his big hands, those hands I thought to myself as I felt my stomach tightened. Gasps, Moans, fingers moving faster, my hand reaching in my bra to pinch and tease my hard nipple.

It took me few minutes, few more rough pinches on my nipple, few more rough and hard times of moving my fingers inside my wet pussy and I came with a loud scream "AHHHH"....... I sat there for about 5 minutes breathing in deeply as my hands laid on my sides one covered with my cum the other one just lying on the floor lifeless.

Finally deciding that I would shower tomorrow I got up from the ground and made my way slowly to my King sized bed, as I pulled to covers just enough to crawl in, I realised what I did. I just had my first orgasm while thinking about the hot yet very rude Draco Malfoy. How was this possible, I mean I tried to get off while thinking of Ron but never could.....

In the past hour or so my life changed so much that I didn't want to wake up tomorrow and have reality slap me in the face. So I laid my head down on the pillow and dreamt of nothing...... nothing but at the sometime everything. Hoping that in the Moring everything would have been a dream and I would still be with Ron I closed my eyes.

* * *

I woke up to the sun flashing through my window and my alarm clock screaming at me "GET UP, GET UP". I slammed the off button and rolled on my back opening my eyes, looking up at the ceiling smiling softly, I was soon going to be single and maybe I could lose my virginity to the Sex good of Slytherin. I took a deep breath and moved the cover of me while swinging my legs onto the floor, I needed a shower desperately and I knew that Draco was still asleep and he will be for the next half an hour. I glanced at the clock, 6:30AM was writing in bright pink writing in the small digital box. I moved my feet as I made my way slowly to the bathroom, Draco usually woke up at 7am or 6am just so we would not bump into each other.

I rubbed my eyes with the right palm of my hand with the other reached for the door knob, slowly I turned it and pushed the door, it was foggy inside clearly form the hot temperature of the shower water but when I looked at the shower and bath no one was there. He woke up early I told myself smiling, probably to avoid me or to get rid of his 'friend'.

Smiling I stripped off my clothes and moved towards the shower, as my feet moved across the cold bathroom floor I wondered what today would give me, would I cry or laugh. Would I kiss or slap Ron. Would I have sex with Draco or not......

Quickly I turned the on the water and steep began to form, hot showers were the only thing that I look forward to in the morning followed by fresh Toasts with melted butter, I smiled at myself while I licked my lips, food that what I needed today. Grinning like a school girl that I was, I stepped under the sprays of water and began to shave my body, not being sure what will happen today I decided to be ready for anything today, then I washed my hair and finally washing every bit off my body, by the time I got out the shower the whole room was steamed and all the mirrors, it was also 7am which meant I had an hour to get ready and head down to breakfast. I grabbed my pink fluffy towel and wrapped it around my body

I stayed a bit longer to moisturise my legs and arms, then still wearing only a towel I walked to the sink to brush my teeth, when I got back into my room it was already 7:30PM flashing on my clock, I sighed and walked over to my wardrobe passing the usual uniform I would wear. Smiling I opened it to see different sizes lengths of school skirts, different sizes of white school shirts, and other different clothing I did not use, glancing around my room as though someone would be there I grabbed a black silk bra and my black silky with lace boxer shorts. After quickly putting them on I looked at myself in the mirror that was placed in the door of my wardrobe and smiled.

Quickly I grabbed a short tight school skirt that was long enough to cover my butt and keep it covered when I walked, once I put it on I quickly grabbed my knee high socks and put them on, after that I looked over my white school shirts deciding which one to pick, few seconds later I pulled a white bottom up one; the sleeves were elbow long and the neck line was low enough to show my breasts but not low enough to show too much. I smiled yet again at my own reflection, perfect for today. I looked hot yet still wore all the things that I was meant to for my uniform now all I needed was my robe, quickly picking it up and slipping my arms through it quickly, yes today was going to be a good day. I grabbed my High heeled black boots and slowly slipped them over my knee socks.

Looking at the clock I saw that I had 5 minutes till breakfast, I quickly tied my robe to cover what I was wearing and headed out the door into an empty common room, I could see that Draco has already left as his door was slightly opened, it was a habit he had, whenever he was in the room he would lock the door and if he was not he left it slightly opened.

I continued walking till I reached the door and pushed it softly only to notice the hallway was deserted, 'perfect' I thought to myself as I walked into the hall and walked along, every foot step I took my shoes make a "click" sound, I walked quicker and wrapped my arms around myself feeling very uncomfortable.

Soon enough I was right in front of the front door of the great hall, this was it. One step and maybe it could change my life. I sighed and pushed the door open while walking in, there he was, that slimy red hair with a wide grin.

I felt my own grin take over my face 'here we go bitch' I heard a voice in my head say, step after step I got nearer to him, he looked up at me and got up to greet me, when I was close enough to him I took his cheeks into my palm and pulled his face towards mine, keeping my eyes open I saw shock in his eyes before he closed his eyes and put his hands on my hips pulling me towards him. I closed my eyes trying to decide if there is any of the sparks we had few days ago, anything that would tell me I loved him. Wrapping my arms around his Neck, I felt nothing. Finally I pulled away in a need of a breath.

His eyes were still closed but mine was wide open and a grin was spread so wide that my cheeks were starting to hurt. When his eyes opened my grin changed to a smirk as he opened and closed his mouth removing his hands from my hips. I quickly looked over his shoulder to see the boy with platinum blond hair staring at me with a curious smile, quickly (too quick for Ron to notice) I winked at him, this would be fun.

"Wow I thought you would have washed your mouth" I said putting my hands on my hips. While my smirk widened, now this would be fun, looking over Ron's shoulder I saw Draco with his mouth wide open but a grin slowly taking form as he saw I was looking at him, just as quick as that moment I moved my eyes back to Ron. Shock was filled in those eyes, this would be fun I repeated to myself.

* * *

AN--- DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU WANT IT TO BE A THREE-SHOT OR STORY!!!!!

3 Be~Free~For~Me


	3. Dear Ronald!

AN- I apologise for the long wait, but you have to undrestand that I am 15 and I have my GCSE's and this month I have about 5 exams and 3 more essay's!!!!! I apologise and I will start on the next chapter in 1 week!! I promise oh and I'll make notes in school so I can just Use them =)

So Enjoy and Review!!! My aim is 15 please!!!!

* * *

**Last time~:**

"Wow I thought you would have washed your mouth" I said putting my hands on my hips. While my smirk widened, now this would be fun, looking over Ron's shoulder I saw Draco with his mouth wide open but a grin slowly taking form as he saw I was looking at him, just as quick as that moment I moved my eyes back to Ron. Shock was filled in those eyes, this would be fun I repeated to myself.

_**Dear Ronald!**_

"What are you talking about" Said Ron trying to catch my hand to hold it. I took a step back while undoing my robe to show what I was wearing. His eyes instantly fell on my body. The tight shirt, short skirt, high heeled black boots. Yes this is the girlfriend he wanted, the sexy body showing each and every curve since year 4 but kept them hidden, now it was going to be fun.

"oh you think I don't know? Babe I know everything!" I said holding his tie and pulling him to me while whispering in his ear. I could feel eyes on me from different angles. Harry was looking I already knew, Draco would be looking with a smirk as he must have realised what I was doing. But everyone has yet to see the outfit I was wearing.

"I have…….. no idea what you are…………. talking about………. hunny" he said wish gasps trying to get a hold of any air as he started to sweat. I knew he was scared, scared of who I was at the moment and scared of what I knew.

"Dear Ronald I know you Fucked Lavender, I saw you babe!" I said letting him go, walking pass him I let my body rub onto him instantly feeling his hard on, sitting next to Harry and smiling at him, I knew that everyone could see my tight shirt and the way it acted as my second skin. Yes everyone was shocked but I didn't care this only showed what Ron has missed and that sure was a hell lot of fun nights with me. But I did not care about anyone at the moment and the only thing that was on my mind was Draco, the way his lips moved yesterday or the way he cared about me. Looking over the shoulder of my other class mate I saw that Draco was no longer smirking, but his mouth was open softly just enough to show his soft pink tongue as he let out a gasp after another. Smiling I looked at the table, sure I was dressed as a confident woman but I was still a nerdy Hermione Granger with too much books and not caring about boys……. Sort of.

I quickly stretched my arm to reach for the hot toast, when I got it I quickly started eating. Every once in a while shearing a small smile with the Slytherin boy!

* * *

I slowly walked down the hall, my heels clicking against the dark wooden floor. I was single. I told my self over and over again as a grin took over my face. Suddenly I heard another footsteps walking slowly behind me keeping their distance enough to think I could not hear them. I moved closer to the wall still moving and feeling the cold of the stones hit my arms that were covered by my robe.

I stopped. Leaning my back against the cold stone wall I looked to my left to see the Platinum Blond Haired boy slowly moving towards me with a small grin, his steps got quicker as he realised I stopped and was looking at him with a small smile. Moving my hips forwards and my shoulders back I felt the robe moving slowly behind me, my shoulders the only thing holding up the robe from falling to the floor. I felt the cold air envelop my body as I realised how short the skirt really was.

"Waiting for someone?" Said Draco getting closer to me.

"Not really, Just thinking How hot it really is here….. But I think I like it" I said moving my hands to my neck and slowly moving them down to touch the curve of my breasts and then Moving slowly as my lips have a small gasp and my eyes closed for a second enjoying the sensation, I then moved my hands over my stomach and gasped yet again. I opened my eyes looking at Draco as his eyes filled with lust, he was now right in front of my taking slow steps closer to me and my over heated body.

"I really don't like bad girls!" he growled at me pushing my whole body against the stone wall. For a second I felt pain but when his lips crashed to mine pleasure run through my veins and my hands fell to my sides as he trusted his hips towards mine. A second later he grabbed my hands and pined them against the cold stoned wall, our lips still connected moving in rhythm, as my pelvis rubbed against his. His Penis was erect I could feel the tightness in his pants, quickly pulling away I moved my head but instead on him pulling away he attacked my neck sucking and looking for my secret spot.

I felt him let go of my one hand to quickly brush of the hair that was getting in the way. I moaned knowing that he was getting closer……. Suddenly with all the strength in my body I tagged at the arm that was still pinned to the wall then I pushed Draco away from my body as hard as I could…. I saw shock as he opened his eyes and a gasp left his full plump lips. Seeing him in shock I took the chance and run away down the hall to my lesson "Defence Against the Dark Arts", I ran and run, no longer needing to know where I was going as I knew the directions by memory, I ran so fast that I could not hear anything, weather he was running after me or not I could not know, it was as though the world has stopped and I was still running…….. Faster and Faster. Suddenly it felt like a déjà vu from last night. But this time I was running from Draco not Ron, maybe my life was based on running.

I stopped right in front of the door to my lesson, Taking a deep breath in I pushed open the door and made my way to the desk that I sat at, right between Ron and Harry, they weren't there already but I knew this anyway as I walked out of the Great hall before them. I took my seat anyway reaching to my hair with my fingers I pulled as though some kind of knowledge about what just happen would hit me. But Nothing complete blank the only thing I remembered was Draco's eyes when I pushed him away……. Why did I do that? This was what I wanted…. Wasn't it? I wanted to be with Draco, Right? Not with Ron? Or Harry?

My eyes closed as I thought over all the questions in my mind! I hate myself! I replete in my head till it seemed to me that It was imprinted on my forehead.

"BANG" I heard just outside the classroom. "YOU ASSHOLE" followed the crash Quickly I rushed to the door only to take a step back as the scene chocked me oh so very much.

* * *

AN- So You Like? then Review! You Don't Like? Still review I enjoy getting Tips =D

~Be Free For Me


	4. Just A NOTE! NO chapter yet

Do Not a chapter Just a small note for anyone Reading!!!

I have Exam's next week! Wish me Luck! And in 6 weeks another Exam for collage! So I will update this week! Or next 100%!!

I am already writing the story now! And if there was any confusion in any of the chapters, just sent me a message and I will reply as soon as I am able to!!!

Also Tell me what you would like to happen in the story and I will maybe make it happen! If you want your name Tell me because there will be lots of OC (Original Characters)

So Yes I apologize for this not but I felt like I needed to inform you and Please don't forget to review and message me!

Love you all

~Be Free For Me


	5. Never As It Seems!

AN- Right sorry about the delay I finished my Exams till June! and I have esseys left but that can be taken care of later! YOU GUYS COME FIRST! Please Review and Enjoy!

* * *

**_Last Time ~_**

_My eyes closed as I thought over all the questions in my mind! I hate myself! I replete in my head till it seemed to me that it was imprinted on my forehead._

_"BANG" I heard just outside the classroom. "YOU ASSHOLE" followed the crash quickly I rushed to the door only to take a step back as the scene shocked me oh so very much.  
_

**Never as it seems!**

Right there in front of my eyes was Draco, holding Ron by the neck against the way. Slowly A gasp left my mouth as a crowd began opening for me to walk through, I could see people running towards the crowd to see who it was that was screaming and fighting, I quickly run over to them and grabbed Draco's forearm, all the muscles were tense like he was using all his power to chock Ron, but when I touched him softly his head quickly whipped towards me and he relaxed still holding Ron against the wall by his neck.

"It's ok" I whispered.

"What's the meaning of this?" I heard Professor McGonagall scream down the hallway as other students tried to make it look as though they were on their way to class or simply run away.

"Let go please, its my fight" I said to Draco looking him straight in his eyes, as his grey eyes mixing with my brown creating a small connection that I could yet not understand.

"Fine" he said turning his face to Ron "You have no idea what you have lost" and with that he pusher Ron against the wall once more but so hard that it made him fall to the floor in pain.

"You really are a bastard" I said to Ron and my way back into the classroom as did most of the other students, once I entered I saw Draco sitting in his usual spot with his head down looking at the piece of paper in front of him. What was he thinking? I thought to myself, what he did out there was very unwanted but did he do it because he wanted to protect me?

"Hermione the teacher is coming!" I heard a girl named Rose say as I stared at the chalk board in front of me, Would Draco ever care about me? I was being childish I knew so myself I mean this was Draco Malfoy for goodness sake.

Taking small steps I sat down on the wooden chair softly leaning my cheek on my palm, my eye's dropping slowly as I felt darkness take over my body.

******So Wrong Yet so Right******

"She's going to be fine, she has to be" I heard a voice speak above me, as my body felt stiff, I could not move it was as though someone put a sleep curse on my body, forgetting my mind, I tried to mover. Nothing just stupid stiffness.

"I have to take her to the Hospital wing" I heard Draco Say as he pushed the other person to the side and picked my up slowly in a bridal way.

"No, how can we trust you I should go!" I heard a voice that sounded similar to Harry's yet more confused and unsure of what to do, I guess that's what happens when you see your best friend in the arms of your enemy, I chuckled in my mind.

"Yes well I already have everything down in this class while your two levels behind so either you take her and be behind four levels or I take her and we are all on track and nothing changes" Draco's voice rested on my heart as he said that, the way he said it, the way he said nothing will change made me 100% sure that after this everything would change, I would change and our relationship would change.

"Yes…… Well fine but make sure to go straight to the hospital wing and back, I could never trust you ferret." Harry said strongly, I always thought of him as a brother that would help me and never let anyone hurt me. He was just proving himself even more at this moment.

"What Ever Scar face not like I'd want to do anything to her anyway" I could almost hear the smirk in Draco's voice as he shifted me in his arms and made a move towards the door. As he moved I felt his firm chest muscles rub against my hip, his palm rest against my leg in support as his arms supported me up, and his other arm was under my shoulder blades. The way he held me felt perfect like I was meant to stay in his arms forever.

Walking out of the room I felt the small breeze hit my face and my muscles.

"You can wake up now" Said Draco putting me down on a small bench and brushing my hair from my face with his soft fingertips.

"Hermione come on you can just wake up" He said impatiently. Finally giving up he took out his wand and tapped it on my arm twice. My eye's flickered as my consciousness came back.

"You ass" I whispered closing my eyes and leaning head against the wooden bench. Realizing that my clothing was very inappropriate for him picking me up, quickly I sat up and pulled at my skirt.

"Ouch" I said realising that the speed gave me a head rush that I did not need. Holding my hands to my eyes I felt the rush of dizziness in my skull.

"It's ok, jut relax!" said Draco in a small voice to nor startle me, moving my hands down I looked up at him, his cold grey eyes connected with mine as his tongue moistened his soft lips.

"Your eyes…." I whispered reaching out to move the small part of his platinum blond hair out of his eyes, his arm quickly moved grabbing my wrist. My breathing quickened as he moved the back of my hand against his lips and leaving them for a second longer. Our eyes connects in a small smile, deciding I should take the first step I placed my palm on his cheek and leaned forward, he did the same and our lips crashed together in a passionate kiss.

Wrapping my arms around his neck I stood up and hugged his body to mine as he put his hands on my hips moving them against his, I couldn't feel lust in this kiss, but an emotion that surprised me; it was different as though something that would be told in a fairytale when the prince would touch the poor girls hand and the both felt the sparkle. But this wasn't a fairytale, it was real so this must be Love that I was feeling to this gorgeous Slytherin boy, the boy that was my sworn enemy since day one, the boy that called me mud blood.

But this boy made me feel something I never felt before- even with Ron, the guy I had a crush on since I was 12. It was crazy how things can change so fast, how last week I would be fighting with Draco and have him laughing down the hall about how nerdy I was or how I was a mud blood. But now I was sharing the most passionate kiss of my life with him.

"I love you" I heard him mumble against my lips as he pulled back a bit while still holding onto me, I loosened my grip on his neck and leaned back. I saw the look of worry flash his face as a grin took over mine.

"I love you too" I replied jumping back in his arms and Hugging him tightly. He span me around the spot as my grin never left my face, he then settled my on the ground and smiled at me.

"How about we……. Celebrate?" he said into my ear making my whole body cover with goose bumps. I grinned at him, grabbed his hand and began running back it the castle and on the way to our way to the Head Common room.

* * *

AN- There done! are you happy? I will now delete the not and It will all be fine!

Please Review it means a lot to me and Sort of gives me a push to write!

REVIEW OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!

- Be Free For Me!


	6. Try Me!

AN- sorry for the Longest wait ever! I apologise! There was no reason for my... Lack of Typing "/ Hope I still have some reviewers! Anyway...

WARNING! LEMON ALL THE WAY! Also my first one ever~

* * *

_Last Time~_

_"How about we…. Celebrate?" he said into my ear making my whole body cover with goose bumps. I grinned at him, grabbed his hand and began running back it the castle and on the way to our way to the Head Common room._

**Try Me!**

As I said the password and the door quickly opened, I stepped in pulling Draco Behind me, somehow the common room felt more…. Welcoming, as though it knew me and Draco weren't enemies anymore so there would be no fights, broken furniture and other damage.

I quickly Turned around just in time to bump into Draco, as his arms went around my waist I looked up biting my lip it felt nice to just stand here looking into each others eyes, trying to figure out what would come next and if there was anything holding us back. Suddenly I realised we didn't have time, Ron would be looking for me and Draco would need to take me to the nurse before returning for dinner.

I stood on my tip toes wrapping my arms around his neck to pull myself just a bit closer to his lips. As we connected I felt the warmth and bubbly feeling build up in my stomach, the same feeling the enveloped me last time I kissed him here, This time it was different as we both knew what would happen, we could only predict what kind experience the other had. I knew that Draco would have more skills then me, I've hear the story's from other girls that he would pleasure them like no one ever has. I couldn't repay him…. I was just a Virgin.

"You are… so hot….." Said Draco biting my lip and pushing my up against the wall, I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, moving my hips against his I felt the bulge in his pants. Suddenly his mouth moved from my own lips down to my neck searching for my sweet spot, it felt like a million emotions enveloped my body; Pain, Pleasure, happiness, confusion. I was thinking too much and this was not the time to think about all that, I gasped as he bit my neck and licked as well, it felt so good, I did not know that a simple bite from a lover would ever feel so right, at first I felt pain but then it quickly mixed with pleasure creating the perfect mix.

"Draco" I moaned into his ear. His lips left my neck for a second before connecting back to my lips, I leaned against him. Our bodies curved into each other as I gasped from enthusiasm, Draco's hand were making their way from my hips to my thigh while squeezing a few times to make sure that I was defiantly there. This was to much for me as I realised that there was too much barriers separating our bodies. My hands made their way to Draco's hair so that I could pull him back, as I did he gave me a quick questioning look I moved my lips across his jaw lines towards his neck, I kissed his neck softly while still pulling at his hair just a little.

"Merlin…. Ohh" I heard him moan, satisfied I moved my hands down to his shirt and began undoing the buttons as fast as possible without ripping it, all while my lips continued to work on his neck I was so sure he had a sweet spot….. Just where, was the question, I moved my lips up and until I was just bellow his ear.

"Uggh Herm..ione!" I heard him groaning in pleasure as his own lips placed them self on my neck sucking hard, I was sure he did it on purpose to leave marks and have me all worried….. But not now, all I could thinking about was how this man was the master in making me feel as though I was the only woman in the world that has experienced this pleasure….. While still having her clothes on.

Just as I though that I heard ripping sound enter my surrounding, quickly I opened my eyes and leaned back from Draco.

"We really need speed things up" he said to me in a husky voice that made a shiver run up my spine and back down. I looked down at the floor to see my white school shirt ripped and laying in 3 pieces on the floor, My eyes got wide as I looked up at Draco and straight in his eyes.

"You animal!" I said loudly before his lips connected to mine, taking the advantage that my mouth was opened he dipped his tongue into my mouth as I moved my to contact his, we had a soft battle, no one really winning, I moved his shirt off his shoulder so that if fell gently onto the floor, His hands left my body only to return in different places, his left hand was unzipping my shirt as his other hand was place on my cheek as we kissed.

"Only for you" He whispered pulling back for a second before brushing a curl the was on my face behind my ear, I slowly smiled and unwrapped my legs from his waist placing them back onto the floor as my skirt fell down at my ankles, quickly I kicked it away and looked up at Draco through my eyelashes, never have I stood in front of a man in only underwear and bra, this was new to me….. I had to admit it my body has filled over the years but I never felt confident to show it to anyone. Suddenly I dropped my gaze down at the floor and moved my arms from his neck to cover myself but suddenly he grabbed my wrists and pulled them back around his neck.

"A beautiful body like your should not be covered….. Especially now." He said as his hand reached under my chin to make me look up at him. "Are you sure you want this?" He looked me straight in the eye….. How could I say no to him…. With the possibility I was going to be single forever after him I might as well have a little fun. A Smirk created it self o my face as I leaned on my tip toes to whisper in his ear.

"Don't hold back baby" I whispered and took his earlobe into my mouth as his breath hitched and he once again grabbed my hips, pushing me into the wall I kept my feet on the ground. Out lips attacked each other with passion and lust, I quickly worked my way down his chest to his belt buckle, then my hands moved to his zipper, undoing everything in the quickest way possible I tagged his pants down….. But accidentally also pulling his boxers down as well, as I did Draco's mouth left mine and his head fell on my shoulder as he hissed and tried to hold himself up against the wall by putting his hand on both sides on my head. I quickly looked down to see his hard erection already out and his pants and boxers around his knees. I gasped as I noted the size of it and the size of… well me!

"Draco…. Are you ok?" I asked as my body was still pinned to the wall.

"Yes… that was just…. Unexpected….. And I never wear less clothes then the female." he replied with a smirk as I slapped his chest lightly then took his face in my hands and began kissing him again.

His hands left the wall and moved down my body to rest at my hips, he pulled at me and grabbed my ass mentioning for me to rap my legs around his waist. As I did, I felt his erection poke through my boxer shorts, quickly my head fell back as my back ached toward him, he took this opportunity to kiss my neck and slowly make his way down to my breast as I sucked in a breath. I quickly jumped off him before he could do anything else that would blow my mind. Smirking I took a step back, turned around and headed for the door. When I got to the door I quickly opened it looked over my shoulder while undoing the clasp of my bra and letting it fall into my palm, with my back still to him I winked at him and threw the bra over my head towards the grinning Slytherin boy before walking into my room and sitting on by bed to wait for him.

I closed my eyes for a second as my body touched the duvet covers, this is it….. No backing out now. I grinned at no one thinking of all the times we used to fight and now we were about to do…. The dirty? Well I guess I could say sex… I felt blush creep un on my cheeks.

Being so lost in thought I didn't notice that a curtain boy entered the room with a hard look on his face, My mind was so fuzzy I could would have not noticed the body that was getting on mine until his hand reached my underwear and started stroking me. My eyes instantly opened wide as I moaned and ached my back into him. Bad idea! Draco then looked down and took one of my nipples into his mouth as I was still trying to adjust to his first action. Suddenly I couldn't breath my breath hitched and I began gasping for breath. All this pleasure was to overwhelming for me and I just did not know how to handle it.

"Stop" as the words left my mouth I instantly regretted it as he removed his hand from my underwear and face was in front of me gasping as well.

"Is something wrong?" he asked looking at me worried. I brought my hand to his cheek and caress it softly.

"No….. but we don't have much time till dinner." I said biting my lip softly "and I still have to go to the hospital wing" I looked him in the eye.

"Your right, But are you sure you want this?" He asked looking right at me as I smiled wildly.

"Yes please" I replied with a giggle. His hand reached down to slowly pull my underwear off. Before juicing moving back up my body. I gasped feeling his erection on my thigh.

"Is… it going to fit?" I asked looking away as blush lifted to my cheeks.

"Oh it will don't worry" he said grinning with pride.

He slowly moved so that the tip of his cock was at my entrance, I quickly spread my legs and wrapped them around his waist. Closing my eyes I nodded at Draco.

"This will hurt for a moment only" He said as he leaned in to kiss me slowly as I felt him enter me more. Slowly our lips moved against each other as he entered me slowly stopping at the barrier that would mean I would no longer be a virgin.

"You sure?" I heard Draco ask as his breathing began to be uneven and he was holing himself on his elbows.

"Yes!" I screamed out of frustration. He then quickly entered me. I froze as the pain hit me hard and quick. I felt him pull out of me and slowly enter again.

The shooting pain from my lover region slowly faded and my Draco's third push I pushed my hips back against him so that he entered me deeper. I moaned as did he. Smiling I pulled his face to mine and capturing his lips in a kiss as our bodies moved back a forth. Both of our bodies began creating sweat as I came for the first time that night.

I then saw Draco lean back without stopping his movement. He took my feet and quickly placed them over his should creating a new angle with I gasped as he entered me more and began pushing into my body with more urge.

"Draco" I moaned as my hands moved to grasp the duvet covers in pleasure. I was already biting my lip to try and keep my screams from escaping.

"Just a ….. bit more!" I heard Draco whisper as I opened my eyes to see his head fall back while still holding my legs in place.

"So Tight" I heard him whisper. I felt something at the bottom of my stomach built up with every thrust, it was so powerful I could not control it. "Cum for me!" I hear him say right before stars exploded before my eyes and a scream escaped my mouth, at the same time I felt Draco explode and scream before falling on top of me and letting my legs fall onto the bed. I gasped for air as my body recovered from the magical moment.

"Am I crushing you?" He asked as his face fell onto my chest, I slowly stroked his hair from his eyes and smiled.

"No…. everything is just right" I whispered. And everything was…. Or so I hopped it was. "But we still have to go to the Hospital wing" I said with a giggle as he groaned.

"Just a bit more I need to be able to stand." He said sliding out of me and rolling over to lay on his back next to me. I took a deep breath and sat up looking over at Draco, his eyes were slowly dropping from being tired. I quickly stood up and went to pick up my clothes, slowly slipping on my underwear then my bra, followed by my skirt. Just then I looked at my shirt and laughed, it just laid there ripped up. Taking it I walked back to my room and threw it in the bon next to the door. Walking over to my closet I quickly pulled another one out and slipped it on. Turning around Draco was still laying on his back naked for the whole world to see. I grinned and slowly walked over to him while putting on my high heels, slowly I leaned over next to his ear.

"Baby we have to go." I whispered and bit his earlobe softly. Draco have out a moan as his eyes slowly opened and his arm went straight to cover his eyes. I laughed and went to pick up his clothes so that he could get dressed and we would be out on our way to the Hospital wing.

* * *

AN- First ever Published lemon of mine! Tell me Good? Bad? More details? Less details? More lemons? hmm...

~BeFreeForMe!


End file.
